


Embrace of Wings

by Nera_Solani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Soul Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who am I, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Winged Dean Winchester, i went all out, idk graphic depictions of wings, probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written, there's like no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani
Summary: When Dean and Cas get married after one year of domestic bliss, they do it both the human and the angel way. Just that the latter has an unexpected side effect... but that can't exactly be called bad.





	Embrace of Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Man, writing this was like pulling teeth at first, after I hadn't written anything in months. But towards the end I managed to coax my muse out to play, let's hope she plans to stick around.  
> This fic is set in some obscure point of time where Jack is around and Cas' wings are healed, idk. Make of that what you will.  
> Big thanks to [Hectatess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess) who took the time to look this over for me and fix a few things <3  
> I hope you enjoy!

Dean was acting strange. Well, strange for his standards anyway. He went out a couple of times without saying anything, which wasn’t strange per se, but when asked, he refused to tell where he’d been. Furthermore, he seemed to avoid Cas, which was something that struck Sam as very strange. Ever since these two morons had gotten their shit together a year ago, they were practically inseparable. If Sam didn’t know better, he’d assume Dean was cheating on Cas. But that was ridiculous of course, he’d never seen his big brother so happy in all of their lives. Cas didn’t seem worried either, just… curious. And maybe a little annoyed. Actually… Cas had displayed similar behavior a few weeks ago… Sam just hoped they didn’t have problems and weren’t going to break up…

It turned out rather differently. On their first anniversary, Dean knelt down in front of Cas with a box that held a silvery gun, much like Dean’s own. It was beautiful. On the side of the barrel was engraved the name _Castiel Winchester_. Cas felt his heart stop for a moment. Dean swallowed thickly and whispered with a shaky voice, “Be my angel?”

When Cas just stared at the gun, with tears in his eyes, Dean added a little awkwardly, “There’s a ring too, you know…”

The corner of Cas’ mouth ticked upwards and he reached into his coat pocket, producing a small velvety box. When he opened it for Dean to see, it revealed a silver ring. Dean’s eyes went wide, his heart in his throat. Both men stared at each other for a moment, before bursting into awed laughter.

“It seems we had rather similar ideas for this anniversary,” Cas murmured as he leaned in for a kiss. Dean had never felt lighter.

Sam and Jack applauded from the doorway.

~~◊~~

It was no traditional wedding by any means, but hell, what about this relationship could possibly be called traditional anyway? So yes, they did say vows and no, Dean did absolutely _not_ cry when Cas said his, but that’s about where “traditional” ended in this. There were only a handful of guests, namely Sam, Jack, Jody and the girls, and Donna. Sam gave a little intro, they each said their vows, rings were exchanged and then… well then Cas initiated the bond.

It was something ancient and little known, that Cas had told Dean in one of their many nights together, something the handprint on Dean’s shoulder had been the blooming of. A bond between grace and soul, tying them together for all eternity, so that Cas could stay with Dean even beyond death.

They’d talked this through, what it would mean for them, how it would go, but neither knew what the process itself would feel like.

When Cas’ eyes started glowing and Dean felt his angel’s grace reach out for his soul, he couldn’t help leaning into that feeling. It was strange at first, unfamiliar, but he quickly found himself wanting more, reaching out for Cas in return. It was terribly, wonderfully, overwhelmingly intimate. Both of them felt reluctant to let go, having never felt so complete before in their entire existence. When they finally did part, they were panting and smiling and kissing for good measure. Breaking apart for air, Dean took a moment to just look at Cas, his beautiful angel and he gasped when he saw the giant, breathtaking wings on Cas’ back. At first glance, they just seemed black but as Dean looked closer, he spotted little glistening dots and traces of blue and he realized… Cas’ wings were like the night sky.

Cas was curling his wings around Dean, inviting him to touch and said, “I told you the bond would allow you to see and touch them…”

With an awestruck face, Dean reached out and let his fingers trace the shimmering feathers. The wings shivered slightly and shifted to press more firmly into the contact. As Cas let out a little sigh, Dean’s heart soared.

As the wedding party went on, the newlyweds had to endure quite some teasing, especially from Jody and Claire who just wouldn’t shut up about their many years of pitiful pining.

“Was about time, you two lovebirds…” Claire had told them right away.

When they fled to the dance floor, Dean could’ve sworn he saw tears in his brother’s eyes as they swayed to the tunes on Can’t Help Falling in Love while holding each other as close as possible. Cas couldn’t seem to keep his wings to himself, they constantly sought contact with Dean, brushing along his arm, his back or even his cheek.

After the party, when all the guests were gone, the couple sank into the mattress with soft touches and slow kisses. When Dean buried his hand in Castiel’s feathers, the angel moaned. Their bodies twisting in the sheets, Dean touched Cas’ wings everywhere he could, drawing the most beautiful sounds from his husband — _husband_ — he’d ever heard, committing every single one to memory.

That night, Dean fell asleep wrapped into soft wings and his angel’s embrace.

~~◊~~

When Cas awoke from his self-chosen slumber, he took a moment to admire Dean’s sleeping form as he had done many times throughout the past year. But this time something was different. Not only their newly forged bond, no, something was _physically_ different. Cas’ wings had tangled with something behind Dean’s back. Lifting his wings to see what it was, Cas’ eyes went wide. There on the bedsheets was another pair of wings that sprouted from his hunter’s back. For a moment Cas panicked, what if Dean wouldn’t like them? What if he’d want to break their bond? They had discussed the possibility of this, but only briefly — it was so _rare_ after all.

When he finally managed to calm his racing heart, Cas let himself appreciate his husband’s new wings. They were a light brown, with apple-green and golden hues on the long flight feathers and specks of darker browns on the small downs that almost looked like freckles. They were a semi-physical manifestation of Dean’s very soul. In short: they were breathtaking.

When Dean started to shift, slowly drifting towards consciousness, Cas stopped breathing. Not that he needed to anyway… When green eyes fluttered open and focused on his, Cas gave a tentative smile. Dean returned the smile immediately, mumbling a quiet, “Morning Cas.”

The hunter’s face and voice were filled with wonder and adoration, as though he still couldn’t wrap him mind around the fact that they were married now. Cas shared that sentiment deeply.

When Dean shifted further, in an attempt to draw Cas in for a kiss, he suddenly stopped and frowned.

“Dean… please don’t panic, but… it seems that you have grown wings.”

Dean’s face froze, his eyes wide and mouth slack. He turned carefully, looking at the new appendages, then turned back to stare at Cas. After a moment of oppressive silence, he got him mouth to work again, “You– You said– I thought that was super rare…?”

Cas swallowed, “It is… It, uh, only happens with mates who have an exceptionally strong bond…”

Dean’s expression remained blank for another moment, before warmth returned to his eyes and a soft smile graced his lips, “Well… guess I can’t disagree with that.”

Cas felt his eyes widening, “So, you are okay with that?”

“You said they wouldn’t be corporeal, yeah?”

Cas nodded, “Yes, only I should be able to touch them. Only angels can see them.”

Dean shrugged, “As long as they won’t hamper me during hunts.”

“They surely won’t. If you learn to use them properly, they might even help you.”

Dean smiled again, a sweet smile that made Cas’ heart thud inside his chest, “I guess you’ll have to teach me then…” He leaned in for a kiss that made Cas’ grace sing.

When they parted, Cas cleared his throat and said, “Okay, try to move them. Concentrate on what you want to do like you would to move an arm.”

Dean frowned in concentration and the wings twitched, when his frown deepened, one wing lifted slowly off the bed and curled forward. Dean’s expression grew pleased as the silky feathers came into reach and he took a moment to study them closely, examining his new limb with care, running a finger over the long flight feathers.

“They’re beautiful,” Cas whispered with reverence and Dean’s cheeks reddened.

“Yours too,” he mumbled back.

Cas felt himself reaching out to touch, but stopped himself mid movement, “May I?”

Dean gave him a lopsided grin and an encouraging nod. That’s all Cas needed to bury his fingers in the soft feathers of his mate. Dean let out a small sigh at the caress.

“It’ll take some time to build up flight musculature, but you could learn to fly. Only if you want of course… I know you were never really fond of this way of transportation,” Cas mused.

“Hm… I guess I’ll think about it… Maybe it’s different if I can do it myself, y’know?”

Cas nodded his understanding.

Dean’s new wings were rumpled, the feathers standing in all directions and Cas took care to smooth them out, to bring forth their full glory. Dean relaxed deeply into Cas’ ministrations, practically purring under his fingers and even reaching out to return the favor. Cas appreciated it, he hadn’t been groomed properly in way too long and who could be better suited for the task than his mate?

Dean got the hang of it fairly quickly. He wasn’t gonna brag, but he felt pride rise in his chest as he pulled little sounds of pleasure from his angel while he worked through the silken feathers, loose ones falling out and disarranged ones being smoothed down. When his hands worked closer to the base of the wings, Cas’ little sounds grew louder, his eyes half lidded, breathing labored. Dean, of course, took notice. When his fingers found a little bump at the base of the wing, he pressed down on it and Cas _moaned_. Loudly.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “Whoa, what did I do?”

Cas was breathing hard, but between gulps of breath, he managed to say, “You just found my oil glands.”

There was a pause where Dean just stared at him, waiting for his breathing to calm down so he could elaborate.

“I haven’t been groomed properly in years, I only did the basics, mainly because I can’t reach the glands myself. The oil should be spread over the feathers during grooming. It’s a rather… sensitive spot and I haven’t been touched there in a while… It can be quite pleasurable during sex as well, so I’ve heard.”

Dean looked at Cas’ face for a moment, his hands still buried in delicate feathers, “Do I have those too now?”

Cas nodded.

Dean swallowed, “Okay. Can we just… let’s, uh, let’s just keep going, okay?”

Warm blue eyes smiled at him and before he knew it, his angel was kissing him. It was slow and sweet and when Dean’s fingers found the little oil glands again, Cas groaned into the kiss. Dean spread the oil over the feathers as best as he could and marveled at how shiny it made them. Like a still pool of water with a sky full of stars underneath.

Cas was purring under the touch, arching into his hands, deepening the kiss with a hunger Dean hadn’t known his angel was capable of. When Dean was satisfied with his work on the wings, he buried one of his hands in Cas’ hair, eliciting a mewl from him.

When they broke apart for air, Cas looked at him with what could only be described as adoration and would’ve sent Dean running for the hills hadn’t he gotten so used to it by now. Cas leaned in for another short kiss and then said, “Turn onto your stomach, Dean, I want to take care of your wings properly.” He punctuated it with a kiss to Dean’s jaw and made room for him to move around.

Dean obligingly rolled onto his belly, wings spread out to either side, careful not to let them brush the floor. He felt Cas’ familiar weight settle on his lower back and deft hands digging into his feathers, expertly working on straightening them out. When Cas was done, he leaned back for a moment, assessing his work. Dean felt a lot more comfortable already.

What the hunter could’ve never expected in his entire life, was the spike of pure, hot pleasure and the overwhelming sense of belonging that coursed through him when Cas massaged his oil glands. It was like his whole body was screaming _mate_. It took Dean a moment to register that he was crying out under the touch.

Cas smiled down at his husband, whose eyes had rolled back into his head. His wings were shaking with pleasure as Cas coated the feathers in the glistening oil. He worked slowly, deliberately, memorizing every spot that made Dean whimper and moan Cas’ name. When he was happy with the state of his mate’s wings, he leaned back to admire Dean for a moment. His wings were glittering like gold in the low light, like a sea of molten metal after a thunderstorm. Dean’s face was flushed and he was panting, head turned to the side to look at Cas from under heavy lids.

“Cas…” he breathed and that was all it took to make the angel lean forward and lock lips with Dean. The angle was awkward, but neither of them cared. Cas kept his hands in Dean’s feathers as he kissed along his jaw. When his lips reached the nape of Dean’s neck, he bent his wings to caress his hunter’s sides, which drew a shaky breath from Dean. Now Cas draped himself fully over Dean’s back, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach. Then he extracted his hands from Dean’s feathers, bringing one to his shoulder and one to his waist instead, before he stretched out his wings to cover Dean’s own. He rubbed his wings against Dean’s experimentally and… _yes_. It felt glorious.

The feeling was foreign but at the same time familiar and Dean found himself arching into it, into Cas. Cas who was worshipping seemingly every nerve in his body with soft kisses and light caresses, soon adding little surges of grace as well and it was honestly the best thing Dean had ever felt in his life. He pressed his wings back into Cas’ and felt the angel’s breath stutter.

They moved together in a slow rhythm, wings caressing wings in the most intimate touch imaginable that made Cas’ eyes roll back. He sent a powerful surge of grace through his wings that even reached Dean’s very soul, entangling them in an embrace of their essences, making them become one. The pleasure was overwhelming, making their vision white out as they fell over the edge together into a moment of bright, white bliss, climaxing with the other’s name on their lips.

When they came back down from their shared high, it took them a moment to take note of the sticky mess they’d created. They hadn’t even registered that they had gotten hard in the spur of the moment. With an absent minded wave of his hand, Cas cleaned them both up and also got rid of the feathers that were floating around the room while he was at it. Then he carefully rolled off Dean onto the mattress beside him.

Dean rolled onto his side to face him and smiled, “I think I can get used to these…”

Cas couldn’t help but laugh when his husband and mate pulled him in and wrapped his wings around the both of them. The angel wrapped his own wings around them too, cocooning them in soft, glistening feathers. An embrace of wings.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been brought to you by the DeanandCas Bingo and fills my squares Grace Kink, Domestic and Wing Kink (I do the bingo with one fic per column).
> 
> Please be so kind to leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked my work, it doesn't seem like much and it isn't a whole lot of effort, even if you just squeal or yell in the comments, trust me it means the world to an author, thank you. <3


End file.
